As the population of the world increases, efficient mechanisms for obtaining sources of energy including natural gas and oil are continuously being investigated. One exemplary technique for obtaining access to natural gas and oil reserves is known as hydraulic fracturing, or fracking. Hydraulic fracturing is the process of initiating and subsequently propagating a fracture in a rock formation through utilization of fracturing fluid as a source of energy. To create the fracture in the rock formation, a drill is employed to create a well bore that reaches depths of several thousand feet (until a desired rock formation is reached). A well casing is placed in the well bore, wherein the casing is typically composed of steel or some other conductive metal. The well casing is cemented in place to stabilize the well casing with respect to the earth.
Subsequent to the well casing being cemented in place, a fracturing fluid is pumped down the well bore and through perforations in the well casing at a pressure that is in excess of the fracture gradient of the rock formation. Such pressure causes the rock formation to fracture. Pumping of the fracturing fluid down the well casing is continued to extend the fracture further into the formation. As the fracture extends, a proppant is added to the fracture fluid and pumped down the well casing and into the fracture, thereby causing the fracture to remain open when pumping of the fracture fluid is ceased. This causes the rock formation to become permeable via the fracture, thereby allowing natural gas or oil to be extracted from the rock formation. Hydraulic fractures can be induced using both vertical and horizontal wells.
While hydraulic fracturing techniques have improved over time, there are still several imperfections associated with such techniques. For example, when a fracture is induced and extended in a rock formation, the fracture will travel along the minimum stress directions in the formation. Based upon geological studies, such minimum stress directions can be estimated prior to inducing the fracture in the rock formation. These estimates, however, may be imprecise. In other words, an operator of the well may believe that the fracture is at a particular location and of a certain size and orientation (e.g., horizontal, vertical, combination). In actuality, however, the fracture may be further from the well bore than desired and may travel in an unexpected direction. Additionally, once the fracture is created, it is difficult to ascertain performance of the well. Typically, an operator will monitor amounts of natural gas or oil extracted from the well and determine the quality of the well based upon a rate of flow of natural gas or oil from the well. The operator is unable to obtain, however, data that is indicative of potential of an amount of natural gas or oil that can be extracted from a rock formation. For example, the operator is unable to ascertain how much natural gas may be extracted from the well if the fracture had extended somewhat further and/or traveled in a different direction.